Studies reported in this section relate to: 1) cis platinum; its intracellular binding, pharmacokinetics, and its alteration by changes in acid-base balance, and the microdistribution of platinum within specific aural structures of the guinea pig; 2) A comparison of the pulmonary toxicity and anti-tumor activity of bleomycin and two analogues, pepleomycin and bleomycin BAPP.